My New Friend the Death God
by Hugglesaurus
Summary: Ryuk drops his Death Note for some fun. 13-and-a-half year old Haruka  OC   picks it up. Things get a little twisted when Ryuk's emotions are being toyed with by the one he has left behind in the Shinigami Realm.


**Disclaimer: Ryuk, the Death Note, the Shinigami realm and the shinigamis belong to Death Note and it's creators. Toshiro Hitsugaya (Haruka's boyfriend. She does NOT own him.) and his beautiful eyes belong to Bleach :) . Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Haruka Miharu and Kin belong to me. Same with Haruka's mom and their car. and the hair brush. and the pencil which was used to write the test. The town in which Haruka lives is not mine and the school is not mine either. They are from an actual place. That i will not mention... Due to safety reasons. That is all. **

**Ja bai bai~! Please review and enjoy the story X3 3  
**

Ryuk would do it. He had been contemplating this for a while and decided it had been long enough. It had been years since Light had died and he was ready to have some more fun. He's been starved of it for too long.  
He carefully took out one of his notebooks and dropped it into the portal. His large, feathery wings burst from his back and he stretched them, ready to take flight. Just as he dove in, he heard a high-pitched, raspy voice from behind him.  
"Ryuk! Ryuk, wait!" but it was too late. He was already zipping through the portal into the human realm and could not go back.

Ryuk wandered around the small city. Where had he dropped it? And who would pick it up? Maybe he's find it and make someone find it. He would pick someone who looked interesting... Or maybe not.

Ryuk suddenly felt the notebook's presence close by. He followed the instinct that always seemed to lead him back to it and found himself outside of a middle school. There was the note book, lying on the ground. And there was a girl... who looked like she was going to pick it up...

'Aw, great' Ryuk thought 'I don't need some little brat picking up my notebook.' But then he had another idea. This wasn't a high-school/ college honour student like Light... This was a little middle-schooler that probably made rash decision and got herself into trouble... 'This will be fun' Ryuk thought.

However, his excitement was squelched when the girl studied the notebook for a moment and then walked away. He saw her disappear into the school, leaving the notebook behind.

Looks like things would be getting a little more difficult.

Death Note? That was kind of a creepy thing to write on a notebook... Haruka was lost in thought -as always- as she was dumping her stuff into her locker. However that train of thought was disrupted when she saw her friend walking towards her.  
"Hey, Ru." laughed her friend. 'Ru' was the nickname that her friends called her.  
"Hi." she replied happily, forgetting the weird book from earlier.  
"Did you study?"  
What? "For what! Do we have a test?"  
"Yeah. In Science."  
"Oh." she sighed. Science was easy. "I didn't study but I never do anyway. I'll do what I always do."  
"Guess the answers?" her friend smirked.  
"Yep." she laughed.

Ryuk had been waiting for a while now. An alarm-like sound had gone off and now there was not anyone to be seen at the front of the school. It was boring so he decided to go inside and watch people. Maybe he's get an idea of who should find his notebook. He picked it up and wandered through the big doors and into the empty hallways.  
He walked by a class rooms and saw a few people that looked interesting and capable and owning his Death Note. The sporty girl with light brown hair. The tall boy with the black hoodie. He decided to keep looking and come back to one of them if he didn't find anyone else.

Ryuk kept wandering around and peered into what appeared to be a Science lab. There she was. Sitting in a tall chair at a table was the girl who had found the Death Note recently. She was fiddling with her hair nervously and jotting down answers on a piece of paper. She was one of the last people to hand it in- the complete opposite of Light. And loose papers her falling out of her binder- even more different than Light.

Yep. She seemed like she would keep him entertained for quite a while. Now the only thing he had to worry about was getting her to pick up the notebook.


End file.
